


Colors

by holy_hell_dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: canon character death, when they die the world goes back to black and white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_hell_dean/pseuds/holy_hell_dean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a known fact that when somebody met their soulmate, colors appeared. </p>
<p>It was also a known fact that when their soulmate died, the colors disappeared. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Okay, I still suck at summaries, but this is a quick little one-shot with the normal color soulmate trope. Enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

It was just a known fact that when somebody met their soulmate, colors appeared.

It was also a known fact that when their soulmate died, the colors disappeared.

Scientists have tried to explain it, tried to say it was just a rush of hormones, but Sam knew they were wrong. It was just a few months after starting college at Stanford when he met her. _Jessica_.

He had been sitting in the back corner of a local café when she approached him. At first, he hadn't bothered to look up when she sat down, just sipping from her cup. It wasn't until she cleared her throat, obviously trying to get his attention, that he lifted his eyes to her face.

Color spread throughout the room, starting with the woman's hair. _Blonde_ , he recognized, smiles blooming across both of their faces. A rosy shade of pink covered her cheeks and Sam felt his chest constrict. She was so beautiful and he was so lucky to have her as his soulmate. “I-I’m Sam,” he finally said, stretching his hand out for hers.

“Jessica,” she replied, grabbing his hand softly. “I noticed you when I walked in and, well, I just had to meet you.”

“I'm glad you did,” he chuckled. “Um,” he paused, saving his work on his laptop before closing it. “What do you want to do? I mean, that is, if you want to do anything.”

She laughed and Sam reveled in the sound. _Forget colors_ , he thought, _I just want to hear her laugh_. “Let's go to the park,” she took another sip from her cup, “I've always wondered what it would look like in color.”

\------

It was over a year later when they were lying in bed together, his arm around her waist as she put her head on his bare chest. “What's your favorite color?” He asked.

Jessica spent a minute thinking, drumming her fingers on his stomach. “I don't have one favorite color, exactly. It's a mix of brown, green, and blue. Hazel, maybe? What's yours?" She questioned, turning over so she could look at him.

“Yellow,” he said without hesitation. “Why is yours hazel?”

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips before slowly backing away. “Because it's the color of your eyes.” She looked straight into his eyes and smiled. “There's nothing else like them.”

Jessica had went back to lying against his chest before he spoke again. He moved his hand from her waist and moved it to her hair, “Yellow was the first color I saw. Your hair, it's just beautiful.”

She moved a little closer, pressing her body more firmly against his. “What was the second color you saw?”

Sam chuckled, “Pink. It was the blush on your cheeks. Then I saw your skin, your cute little mole, your beautiful blue eyes. Maybe I don't have a favorite color, just a favorite person with all of the colors.”

Jessica sat up and moved until she was straddling his hips. “Sam, you romantic,” she whispered before bending down for a heated kiss.

\------

It was strange seeing his brother after years of no contact, but it was even more strange finally seeing him in color. Sam didn't tell Dean about finding his soulmate, just that Jessica was his girlfriend.

Even after the woman in white was taken care of and Dean was still trying to get him to go with him, he didn't mention the colors. They said their goodbyes, went their separate ways, and Sam went back to his normal life.

He smiled at the plate of cookies and walked to their bedroom, thinking about the ring he’s had in his pocket for weeks. He sat down on the bed and leaned back, sighing in content. The sound of water running let him know that Jessica was in the shower.

Something dripped on Sam’s forehead and he was about so wipe it away when another drop landed on him. He opened his eyes to see Jessica, pinned on the ceiling, in black and white. “No,” he whispered, not believing it. Then flames flickered from behind her, engulfing the ceiling.

“No, Jess!” Sam screamed, starting to get up, needing to rescue her. Through his peripheral vision, he could see that Dean had kicked the door down, but he didn't care. He had to get Jessica. “Jess!” Dean was pushing him out of the building, “No, I have to save her!”

“You can't help her now!” Dean yelled over the roar of the fire. Somebody must have called the fire department, because by the time Dean dragged Sam out to the impala, the firetrucks were already pulling up.

They sat through the questions and the pitying looks, waiting to leave, but also not ready. Sam looked around, at all of the people and buildings he had come to know and saw nothing but black and white.

He turned, threw the gun in the trunk, and heaved a big breath. “We got work to do.”

\------

It wasn't until after their father died, after the Yellow Eyed Demon died, that Sam told Dean. It wasn’t the the time Sam got drunk at the creepy hotel with the dolls, it wasn't even when he got drunk after he found out about Dean’s deal.

It was just after one of their usual salt and burns.

“I've seen colors,” Sam said, staring into the now black and white flames.

“Jess?” Dean asked, even though he didn't have to. It was just that obvious.

Sam nodded, looking away from the fire. “Have you seen them?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, I can see them now.”

Sam turned, surprised. “I remember what colors looked like, can tell what color something should be, but I can't imagine them anymore. I can look at a dog and know it's brown, but I can't imagine it being brown.”

“I can't imagine that, Sam. I really can't.” Dean started filling up the grave when the fire stopped.

Sam helped until they were almost finished, just pausing for a moment. “Cassie?”

Dean stopped, shoulders tense, before resuming. “Yeah, Cassie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, but not needed. Any criticism or errors you see fit to point out, please tell me. It always helps!   
> If you would like to follow me on tumblr, my account is itsthecroatoanapocalypse


End file.
